<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morse of Cambridge by P90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649358">Morse of Cambridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90'>P90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endeavour (TV), Grantchester (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1990s, F/M, Morse leaves Oxford gulf war different Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on detachment to the Cambridge Police Morse meets Joan while she is on secondment and this is how they finally marry and make the choice not to return to Oxford. Geordie is an old friend of Fred Thursday from the gulf war and they trained at Hendon together. Morse isn't so keen on Sydney being involved in police investigations but accepts him against his own judgement as Sydney is the one who officiates Morse and Joan's wedding.</p>
<p>Shirley is now a Detective Constable and has caught the eye of one Sam Thursday. There are some 90s references to boybands and girlbands mostly and a bit of fashion. Morse now listens to pop music too,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Endeavour Morse/Joan Thursday, Sam Thursday/Shirley Trewlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morse of Cambridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Morse walked down the path following up a piece of information given by Reverend Sydney Chambers (or the dishy vicar he had heard so much about from Shirley Trewlove who was an old friend of Sydney from school.) He couldn't help but wonder if he should pack it all in and return to Oxford as he felt that Chambers was a hindrance than help and why DI Geordie Keating even kept him about as a colleague was a mystery add to the fact that Sydney wasn't even a detective and yet he acted like one. How Chambers even found the time to be a vicar and sleuth in one go was the million pound question in Morse's mind but it seemed rich as some in Thames Valley would argue that Morse didn't count as a policeman but as a good detective. Morse had taken the offer of secondment to the Cambridge Police low heartedly but Thursday and Bright argued that a change of scenery after the trouble in Italy would do him good. </p>
<p>Keating was an old friend of Thursday from the Gulf War and was quick to welcome Morse even though he found his love for crosswords a bit of a downside. When he introduced Morse to Sydney Morse tried to be as civil as ever and friendly too but was frequently confused by Chambers about why he got involved in police matters. "I've been asking myself that since I met him son" Geordie had told him "I still don't understand either". Morse wasn't alone in that respect much of Grantchester Police Station were scratching their heads too equally more so at Morse when he came along.</p>
<p>Morse suddenly spotted someone he had not expected to see this far out from Oxford. It was Joan Thursday he knew that Joan had been on secondment but didn't know it was here in Cambridge. She look beautiful as ever she was wearing a brown jacket striped coloured sweater denim short skirt and brown knee boots the headband in her hair made the look even better. Morse knew he had messed up badly with her too often and had so many near misses with her. In the bank robbery with the Matthews Brothers which led to her running to Leamington to being assualted by that bastard Ray Morton who was now inside for the murder of his wife Morse had been on secondment with The Leamington police too and had supervised Morton's arrest but he didn't let on to Thursday or Joan about it and he didn't let on to Morton that he knew Joan. </p>
<p>So many times Joan had offered him coffee but Morse had always said he never went for coffee even when he tried to ask her in return that fell flat too. Joan was now a Child Welfare worker and did one heck of a job too. Morse had begun to feel that Joan had moved forward without him but still secretly hoped something would happen but he didnt want to pressure her. </p>
<p>Joan spotted Morse and let a happy sound and ran into Morse's arms which was surprising but Morse didnt complain he didn't even want to let go of her either. "Joan" Morse breathed feeling so happy to see her he very nearly vented how much he missed her. "What are you doing here"? Joan cried happily "And since when did you drop the Miss Thursday stuff?" she added with amusement. "I kind of thought that you were snapped up by some lucky local here and probably had a different surname by now" Morse replied with a lame smile. Joan could only show bare fingers at that remark "No good guess but Bless you for thinking that and calling me Joan at last I knew I would get through to you finally". "I did get chatted up by some rather unusual blokes when I was in Edinburgh on secondment though mind who invited me to have a look under their kilts" She could only giggle at that and at Morse's horrified look. "I did decline politely though" She added. Morse went on to tell her about working with Geordie Keating and how they went for a pint together and sometimes talked about Fred Thursday's funny habits from the war</p>
<p>"Have you transfered here"? Joan asked at last. "No" replied Morse "Just on attachment for a bit your father's idea after everything in Venice." Joan had seen the letters Morse fowarded her regarding the fallout with Morse and Fred and could not blame Morse at all for what happened between them. There were tensions between her and her father when she ran away to Leamington and when she came back a year later but cooled very quickly. Geordie and Cathy Keating was her Godfather and Godmother. She had not seen them since she had started school. </p>
<p>" Have you met the local vicar here"? Joan asked "He's quite a looker according to some of the local girls at the office." she said this with a slight giggle. "Looks very much like one of the Backstreet Boys". "You mean Mr Chambers" Morse realised. "Yes I have met him I still can't take him seriously though and although Inspector Keating thinks highly of him I kind of feel he's a bit of a pest."</p>
<p>Joan took Morse's arm and led him as they walked together. "Once upon a time someone would have said the same about you". She said gently stroking his face. Morse knew deep down she was right he did rub people up the wrong way with his skills and knowledge and tendacy to get results. This had caused him to fail his sergeants exam and it was only by the grace of God and the Queen's medal that got him made DS in the first place. "All those years ago Joan that morning you left for Leamington I wanted to say you mean the world to me" Morse confessed suddenly. "That was why I suggested you marry me because it wasn't out of pity Joan it was love" he added lamely. Joan could barely take all this in she hadn't seen Morse in so long she very nearly slapped him in anger but she seemed to stunned to say anything but this quickly stopped when Morse kissed her. It took a while for Joan to realise what was happening but she soon kissed back. When they broke apart Joan could only say "Drink and Karoke"? Morse smiled "I can do that". They did this and had spent the night in Joan's rented flat. Joan took that time to accept Morse's proposal from years ago. Morse was now worried how Fred was going to react despite the fact he was no longer Fred's bagman. He began to wonder if he could stay in Cambridge forever because there had been talk of Joan's secondment being made permenant too and he wanted to be close to Joan and be with her forever too. He worked well enough with Geordie but still found it hard to put up with Chambers despite his usefullness to investigations.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Sam Thursday had returned from Ireland and took some time out in London and hooked with Shirley Trewlove who was a DC at Scotland Yard and had become a Spice Girls fan. She now very much looked like Baby Spice. She seemed more than happy with Sam than she had been with George Fancy who sadly died in the crossfire between Eddie Nero and Cromwell Ames at the hands of one DS Alan Jago. Shirley had been called on secondment to the Cambridge Police and hadn't know Morse was there too but was pleased to see him and was equally surprised to see Joan there too. What she couldn't believe was that Morse had started listening to modern music mostly by Oasis and Blur. </p>
<p>Joan was even more shocked to hear that Sam was now dating Shirley because they had barely said a single word to each other when Shirley started in Oxford. She often teased Sam about fancying her because of his uniform fetish. Shirley certainly felt free and liberated from being out of uniform but didn't slip on dressing professionally when on duty. This didn't stop Sam from getting a good look at her bum and legs. When Morse and Joan had told them of their plans to marry and Morse's rather awkward proposal that night. This took both Shirley and Sam by surprise but Sam loved the idea of Morse being a brother in law and Shirley couldnt resist an offer to be bridesmaid. </p>
<p>In celebration of this Joan led Sam, Morse and Shirley to a Karoke bar that she went to with the girls at the office. Morse's rendition of Smells like team spirit went down rather well. While Joan and Shirley's Mamma Mia got plenty of male attention at the pub and Sam's Living on A Prayer would raised half the dead in both Cambridge and Oxford if possible. Sydney then turned up later with Violet Todd his Fiance and they did a rather surprising rendition of Baby When you're gone. "A singing vicar bloody hell" Sam remarked</p>
<p>"Do you think your dad will accept you and me together" Morse asked nervously as he and Joan made their way home from the pub after saying goodnight to Sam, Shirley and Sydney. "He will do if he wants to stay in mine and mums good books". Joan replied with an evil grin. Morse could only smile at that "You are going to be the most interesting coppers wife ever".  Joan then took that moment to smooch him and say "And you will be the only one allowed to squeeze my bum and stick your mits up my skirt" She said in a tone so flirty she would have made Sue Lawley blush. Morse couldn't deny that Joan looked gorgeous in her lacy black mini dress and stilettos words just failed him.</p>
<p>He could only imagine what she would look like on the day and night of the wedding.</p>
<p>A Year Later</p>
<p>Morse stood at the altar with his bride to be next to him. Joan looked radiant in her wedding gown except it wasn't a flowing one it was actually a short wedding dress and the veil flowed out the back of her head. Sylvia Maguire obviously didn't take kindly to it and very nearly left abrubtly when a look from Kathy, Geordie and Win shut her down. Sydney obviously went over the usual speeches and sermons regarding marriage which was slowly feeling a bit much for Max De Bryn who had been appointed Morse's best man and had recently married Zoe Mclean and became stepfather to her son Stevie. He was starting to fight the urge to yawn. Joyce Morse's sister who was carrying her little girl Maralyn the flower girl kept whispering in her ear and repeating "Doesnt Auntie Joan look pretty darling doesnt she doesnt she"?.</p>
<p> Jim Strange one of the groomsmen was fighting a losing battle not to blubber much to the amusement of Margaret Ward his girlfriend (who was looking very much like Posh Spice right now with her wedding outfit) but it didn't stop Shirley from shedding a tear who was having her hand held by Sam another Groomsman. His cropped hair made him look like a member of Take That </p>
<p>Win took that moment to gush over Sydney. "You have to admit he's awfully dishy for a vicar" she said "You wouldn't have thought he did two jobs both as a god botherer and a detective." Fred could only focus on how radiant and mature Joan looked despite the suggestive wedding gown but he could tell what Win meant. If Sydney was a copper and a real detective he would have accepted him as bagman in a heartbeat. He felt his shoulder patted by Geordie "You did good mate" Geordie said "Joan's done well granted the groom's an odd ball but still". Cathy didn't waste anytime agreeing with Win over Sydney. " I wouldn't mind saying a few hail marys for thinking naughty thoughts over him either Winnie". she giggled. Winnie took that moment to let out a slight girlish giggle too. </p>
<p>Fred and Geordie could only shake their heads at each other in despair at the way their wives were acting but exchanged smirks with each other too. </p>
<p>As Max gave Morse and Joan their rings Morse very nearly bubbled his vows as he said them to Joan. When the time came for Joan to do hers she was quietly blubbing and giggling all at once. The moment Sydney said "You may now kiss the bride" Morse and Joan soon became almost superglued at the lips. This sent a lot of laughter and applause throughout the church and they only came up for air when Sam said "Yeah all right save your energy for the honeymoon." Shirley playfully slapped his chest for that but smooched him too.</p>
<p>As Morse and Joan led the way out of the church with the congregation behind them and when Joan threw the bouqet you would have thought that Shirley or Margaret would have caught it but it was actually Leonard Finch who was trying to avoid Daniel Marlowe's gaze.</p>
<p>"Well stranger things have happened here" Morse remarked as he and Joan sat in the wedding car and all the way to reception venue "and not just you and me having a whirlwind romance but also having a vicar for a fellow detective and of course having my old mentor as a father in law." </p>
<p>"But one of the best strangest things to happen is accepting this secondment, running into you and settling here." As he said this he put his hand on Joan's thigh tracing the curve. Joan giggled at the touch and kissed him. "To think you knew me all those years ago as Miss Thursday" and Mum warned you it would give me airs". </p>
<p>"But calling me Mrs Morse now that is another story". Morse could only laugh at that "I'll try not to call you that too much darling". he promised. He slipped his arm round Joan's waist pulled her close and kissed her.</p>
<p>The only sound that either could here now was the sound of cheering and clapping and the sound of tyres on the gravel all the way to the Cambridge Hotel.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>